Scorpio
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: The team have to deal with an incursion of giant scorpions but becker gets hurt and the team are trapped. will they be able to help their friend or is time up for Becker, Abby and Matt
1. Chapter 1

Well sorry I haven't written in a while. Sort of hit writers block for my other stories plus with college and the fact that I had moved in with my boyfriend meant that I didn't really get to do a lot of writing but we broke up and I'm now at home so hopefully will write a bit more anyway. This story just sort of came to me the other day when I was doing my Scorpio graphics coursework. They've have had scorpion sort of things on the show but I thought of using the giant scorpions they would have had during the cretaceous period as most of the insects I that period were giant including dragon flies. Anyway ignore my geekiness and enjoy.

Scorpio

"We have an anomaly alert," said Jess as she typed vigorously away at her keyboard.

"Where?" replied Becker, his voice quieter through the custom earpiece.

"An old abandoned warehouse about ten minutes from here."

"Ok we're leaving now. Does Matt know?" said Becker

"I've forwarded him the coordinates." She replied simply ending the conversation instantly.

Becker pulled the car out of the arc, Abby at his side. Connor had disappeared again, probably doing work for Philip Burton. The car journey was quiet, Abby was clearly angry at the fact Connor had failed to turn up for another mission, Becker decided it was better not to say anything.

The warehouse had that sort of horror movie set feel about it. Matt was there waiting for them by his black newly washed Volvo, a strange choice of car for a man like him. He had his usual smug smile on his face. Becker still had a feeling of unease when he saw that look, like one day he was just going to betray the whole team. No one truly trusted him, except maybe Jess.

"Took your time." He said as Abby and Becker made their way towards him, Becker didn't grace him with an answer.

They entered the warehouse with the usual stealthy ness, Becker had his gun in front of him ready to shoot anything that leapt in front of them. Abby stood on what must have been a hole covered in something and nearly fell in but Matt grabbed her just as metal began to bang on metal as it loudly fell down the shaft. The team looked at each other, being quiet looked like it might be difficult.

They kept walking. They heart a scuttling noise and a screech and Abby's insides froze, images of Stephen came flooding back, she knew that noise.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." She said, her voice shaking.

"What?" said Becker, as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Very likely is either an Arthropleura or something similar, either way it's a massive bug."

"I hate bugs." Said Becker quietly, igniting a small smile on Abby's lips.

All of a sudden a giant scorpion jumped in front of them, barely making a noise when it hit the ground. Becker shot at the creature and it scuttled away.

"Damn that thing is quiet." Said Becker as looked to make sure Matt and Abby was ok.

"That's not what I was expecting." Said Abby, her eyes wide in shock.

"You were right about it being a giant bug though." Said Matt

"Yay for me."

"We've got to assume these things are poisoness." Said Matt as he moved the torch around the room to see if he could find it.

"We should try and locate the anomaly." Stated Becker as he starting moving again, the team followed intently behind.

They made their way through the winding halls with no luck of finding the anomaly.

"I don't think its here." Said Matt

"Wait it still might." Becker paused " Jess can you bring up the buildings records, is there a basement?"

He could hear her typing away in his ear.

"There is and it's not far from you. The stairs are in the hall to your left."

"Thanks Jess." Becker replied as he moved first.

"Basement, why didn't I think of that?" Said Matt to himself as he followed behind Abby,

Surely enough they found the stairs and slowly descended them, weary that there may be more scorpions down here. The faint sound of an anomaly sang out, it was definitely down here. They followed the noise till they found it. Becker stood to one side, as Matt contained the anomaly, not really aware of what was behind him. A scorpion crept, quietly up behind him. It struck his back, its stinger going right through his armour and pierced his soft flesh. Becker gave out a small gasp and Matt turned round to see Becker collapsing and a massive scorpion behind him. The scorpion leapt at Matt but he shot it and the thing fell to the ground twitching.

"Becker." Was all Matt could say before he and Abby ran to his side.

He was convulsing on the floor and Abby pulled him into her arms as he shook. Matt peeled away Becker's armour to get a better look at the wound.

"It was definitely poisoness we need to get him out of here and now." Matt paused and looked at Becker "Jess we need a medical team down here not. Becker's been hurt."

Jess's heart dropped. She froze, her fingers just grazing the keyboard.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it." She replied.

Matt pulled Becker into his arms, surprised out how light the young man was.

"You need to eat more Becker." He said with a smile, Becker just groaned.

They stopped suddenly as they heard a screech, and then another. Suddenly they were surrounded buy the scorpions.

"Quickly there's a door here." Said Abby as she swung it open.

They ran inside and locked the door. Light filtered through a small hole above them with bars covering it. They were basically trapped in a cell. Matt placed Becker on the tabled at the back and went about trying to find them a way out. Abby just stood by Becker, it was like Stephen all over again, except this time they might not be able to save their poisoned friend.

Well what did you think? Think I should continue? Please comment they're greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter of the story and now I know that people like the story concept I hope to go into a bit more detail. Enjoy

Save Us

"Jess we're trapped." The words rang in her ears like an alarm. Trapped that means Becker can't get to the medics. How hurt is he? Could he die? These questions ran through her head as she tried to find a way for the team to escape.

Becker convulsed violently against the table, blood dripped from his lips from where he'd bitten his tongue. Abby ripped a section off of her t-shirt and wiped away the blood as her other hand affectionately stroked Becker's hair. He started to settle now, tremors reduced to just shivers. A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she then looked to Matt, who was pacing from one side of the small dank room to the other.

"Matt?" said Abby, her voice shaking.

He didn't answer; he just carried on pacing, gun resting against his forehead.

"Matt for heavens sake stop pacing your making me nervous." She said finally her voice breaking.

Matt looked at her, pure fear and worry flooded his sky blue eyes. He made his way to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, he was surprised at how much this situation upset him. He had never really warmed to Becker but know he felt every fibre of his being wanting to just hold the man and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he wouldn't. He couldn't appear weak in front of the team and he especially couldn't get too attached to them. He knew what his mission was and friends weren't an option.

BANG

The noise made the team jump. The scorpions were trying to get in again. They'd tried once before but the door is too strong for them.

"How long do you think before they move on?" asked Abby.

"Not sure, they don't seem to have short attention spans but everything gets tired after a while. A few hours maybe."

The door banged again.

"Becker doesn't have a few hours, I've seen this before and Stephen definitely didn't have a few hours either."

"Stephen?" Matt looked with confusion in his eyes.

"He was a member of the original team. Back when we first discovered the anomalies he was bitten by and giant centipede and nearly died from the same symptoms."

"Where is he know?" asked Matt.

"They haven't told you anything about the original team?"

"No it was always kept very hushed up."

"He died, was killed by creatures."

"I'm sorry." Said Matt as he looked at Becker.

Becker started to convulse again nearly falling off the table. Matt caught him and held the man down.

"These seizures are getting worse." He stated as he noticed the blood in Becker's mouth.

Abby just nodded in response, turning her head so she didn't have to watch her friend thrash around. Soon but not soon enough the seizure past and Becker coughed, splashing blood over the hand that Matt had placed next to the man's face in an attempted to stop the man from hurting himself. Matt just stared at the blood, he didn't wipe it away and he didn't know why. It seemed fitting for it was very likely Becker wasn't going to make it out alive and it would be his fault.

An idea suddenly hit Matt. He looked at the small-bared widow.

"Jess how soon can you get a strong vehicle here?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need something that can pull some bars from a small window."

"So a large heavy duty truck would do the job?"

"Exactly."

"I'll see what I can do." She replied

Matt just sat and waited. Abby knew what he was thinking and thought it might just work. They had to risk it; otherwise Becker was going to die.

"Ones on it way. ETA about ten minutes."

A small burst of excitement ignited within Matt, he might just pull this off.

Sure enough ten minutes later the rumble of an engine rang out.

"Jess tell them to look for a small bared window on the ground, I'll stick my hand out it so they know which one."

Jess replayed Matt's instructions and soon enough two men found the window and attacked metal clips to that bars. Matt lifted Becker and instructed Abby to get by the door. They stood and watched as the car rumbled and reversed back at full speed. With a crash the bars and a large section of wall above them came away leaving a respectable size hole to climb out of.

The two men jumped out of the car and ran to the window.

"Get the medics round here." Said Matt to one of the men as he carried Becker towards the window.

He placed Becker back onto the in a sitting position as he then climbed onto the table. Then with the other man ready to help he began to lift Becker towards to window. The other man grabbed Becker under his arms and began to drag the captain to safety. Next Matt helped Abby out the window and then finally himself. As soon as he got through he sat there, trying to get his breath and cursing himself for not thinking of this plan sooner. Abby had run to Becker as two medics started to slide him into a car. A hospital wouldn't be equipped to deal with this; they had to get him back to the arc medical centre.

Well I thought seeing as the ideas were still flowing that I'd add the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and the next part will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the next chapter of my story. Sorry It took so long I've had a hectic few days. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Final Hour

Abby sat in the back of the car with Becker for what felt like hours before someone finally sat in the drives seat. Becker was starting to shake again, tremors wracked his fragile body and tears started to escape from the corners of his eyes. Abby knew he was in pain, knew that they needed to get back to the arc and quick. The car soon started up and they were on their way, little did they know they weren't going to get back to the ARC anytime soon. The rumble of the engine did little to calm Abby's nerves as the car raced down the road towards their destination. The car swerved trying to avoid the other cars.

It happened so fast. The sound of metal crushing metal as a car hit the passenger side of the truck. Becker flew forwards, no seat belt to keep him in place. Then everything went black.

…

Everything was fuzzy at first. Sounds felt like miles away. She could hear someone calling her name and she could feel that Becker was no longer where she was. She opened her eyes to see Matt looking at her with his concerned eyes.

"Where's Becker?" was all she could say.

Matt's face fell as he looked behind him, Abby's eyes followed his gaze to see a bloodied Becker on the ground. One of the back up team was performing CPR on him and Abby's heart sank.

"Matt you can't let him die." She paused and looked at him, her icy blue eyes meeting his "please not now."

"We have a pulse!" shouted a man as he then loaded the stretcher into the back of a new truck.

The driver of the truck they were just in was nowhere to be seen and part of Abby wondered what happened to him. The rest of her urged to go with Becker.

"I have to go with him." She stated and Matt nodded.

He helped her to the front seat of the car, as now there was no room for both her and Becker in the back. Matt jumped into the drivers seat, not trusting anyone else to get his friends back.

The car journey was short and uneventful. Becker didn't stir throughout the journey which worried Abby, he was without a doubt unconscious otherwise he'd be shivering she just didn't know how his injuries were going to affect his condition. They wouldn't know the full extent of his injuries until he woke up, and being that he was also poisoned, it might take a while. He might not make it out of this one.

Abby quickly scorned herself for thinking such thoughts. He was captain Becker, he managed to survive being bitten by a savage beast with a venomous bark and he'd been greatly outnumbered. He could survive this.

They pulled into the ARC, more carefully than usual so that the stretcher that held Becker didn't shift. Matt was talking but Abby wasn't listening. She picked up the words EMT's and that was it. She knew that Becker would be taken care of. All she could focus on now was the headache that wracked her brain, she must have hit her head pretty hard and slowly, she let the darkness take her.

Sorry it was so short. Wanted to keep you guys on your toes. What you think? Please comment I shall give you another chapter today though, to make up for the fact its so short


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is as promised and someone requested that I bring Jess and Connor in… well that was my plan for this chapter … enjoy

I Love You

Jess sat next to Becker's side, watching him, waiting for a glimmer of hope that he might wake up. They'd found a cure for the poison quite easily, but they still weren't happy about his condition. Being that he'd flown forwards when the truck was impacted.

"You've got to be ok," Said Jess softly as she took his hand in hers "please be ok."

Connor stood at the window to Becker's room. He was watching as Jess tried and failed to get a response out of Becker. Abby blamed him for what happened, she woke screaming it was his fault and that he should have been there to help. She was right. He was so caught up in his work with Philip he'd forgotten the people who truly mattered. Abby and all his friends were slowly slipping through his fingertips. He knew that the work he was doing with Philip was important, but Abby and Jess, Becker and Matt, they were his friends and they were more important that anything Philip threw at him wasn't anymore. If Becker died he would never forgive himself.

The hiss of the ventilator started to lull Jess to sleep, but she couldn't sleep now, she had to take care of Becker. She looked at him with her sad blue eyes, his face was littered with small cuts and his left cheek had got black from the bruise that covered it. His right arm was in a cast, obviously received when his whole right side slammed into the dashboard. His head was wrapped in a white bandage but the right side was stained with blood, would likely need changing soon. The doctors said he was in a sort of coma and that broke Jess's heart.

"If you can hear me… I mean you probably cant and this is just me being cheesy like in the movies. But if you cant hear me Becker. I want you to know that I think," she paused as she looked at her hands "you know what it doesn't matter."

She looked behind her to see Connor stood at the window. She knew that Abby blamed Connor but she didn't. She knew that Becker wouldn't either. She motioned for him to come in and he nodded. Connor opened the door slowly, as if not to wake a child. Jess smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"How is he?" Said Connor as his eyes drifted to Becker's prone form.

"No different, but the doctors said that the anti-venom worked."

Connor nodded, for a second it felt like the day he walked into Stephen's hospital room, and Abby was Jess, sat at the bedside waiting for him to wake.

"Connor?" asked Jess as she looked at him questioningly.

"Just had a memory was all, it's a long story."

"You were thinking about Stephen weren't you?"

Connor looked at her with surprise, his expression asking the question his lips could not.

Abby told me about him once; she spoke very highly of him. He must have been well liked."

"Yeah he was. Abby liked him before me."

Jess smiled and looked at Becker again.

"Becker was Stephen's replacement. When Becker first started I don't think any of us really liked him, because Stephen was someone who could never be replaced, but in the end we saw Becker for who he truly is. Under that hard shell there's a kind man."

Connor's speech moved Jess, she thought she was the only person that had seen the true Becker, but really they all had. Those moments when he let his guard down and just relaxed around them, those were the moments they all saw the man he really was.

…..

Abby sat in the staff room. She was curled up in a ball, tears flooding her blue eyes. This whole thing was a mess. Connor, Becker, everything was a complete mess. When she had gone and told Jess that Becker was seriously hurt the look of heartbreak in the young girls eyes had nearly killed her. She saw the love and admiration that Jess felt for Becker and the possibility that Jess may never be able to tell him was just too much to bear for Abby. She knew it wasn't Connor's fault but she couldn't help but be angry with him. If he had come maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe Becker wouldn't be dying. The tears fell freely now as she sobbed quietly, hoping no one would find her.

…..

Lester sat in his office; he couldn't help but feel concerned for Becker. He may not show it but his team where the closest thing he had to friends. He got up, deciding he needed a coffee to clear his head. Briskly he made his way to the staff room only to find a sobbing Abby in the corner. His eyes filled with concern. Had something happened? He slowly made his way to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. She looked at him, her eyes saw and bloodshot from crying. He put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. He sat there as she sobbed. No words were needed.

…..

They had removed the ventilator tube now and replaced it with a nasal canula, but the still said that he wasn't making much progress. Jess remained at his side, not even giving the computers a second thought. She had Lucy watching them.

Was Becker really going to die? Was she never going to get to tell him how she felt?

"Becker I have something I need to tell you. Might be my only chance to tell you." She paused "I think I love you."

She looked at him waiting for a response, when she received none she just looked down at her hands.

"I love you too." Replied a weak voice.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuu haha was this an o chapter? Please tell me what you think ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and to keep my readers happy I wrote this today. Plus I had a burst of inspiration ^_^ enjoy

Never Good News

Jess felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at him. His eyes were barely open, just slits but he smile was what gave her that warm feeling in her belly. Maybe everything was going to turn out ok.

Becker soon drifted off to sleep again and now Jess joined him, her hear resting on the edge of his bed. The constant beep of the heart monitor was the only thing to remind her he was still with her when she slept.

Suddenly one single tone rang out. Jess leapt up and looked at Becker with despair as the medics swarmed around her. Hands unknown to her guided her away as they tried to shock Becker back to life. She watched at the lowered the paddles to toned chest and cried as his body leapt from the bed when the shock ran through his broken body. Another medic was pumping air into his dormant lungs. She broke down as another shock ran through his body. Then the beautiful sound of a heart beat on the EKG sounded.

She heard "he's back" and sank down to the floor; things had just taken a turn for the worst. A medic guided her out of the room and told her they needed space to work and so she decided it was time to go see the others.

….

Matt was sat in the staff room, along with Abby who had clearly been crying and Lester who weirdly looked like he was comforting her. It was amazing how times like theses bring out the best in people.

Matt looked at Jess and he instantly stood and walked to her.

"How is he?" he asked

"He woke up, he woke up and told me he loved me." Jess broke down again "and then he nearly died and we're back to square one."

Matt took her into his arms and she sobbed. She could feel her wet tears soaking into his shirt but she knew he wouldn't care. She trusted Matt, but she always got the feeling that no one else did. He was a mysterious character. He didn't talk about his past or his family. Emily had told her that his father had recently died but she saw no signs of mourning on his face. He wore a suit of armour around his emotions and he hardly ever took it off.

He guided her to the table and then went to the kitchen where he poured her a cup of coffee, he had a feeling she needed it more than the rest of them.

Hours past and they heard nothing.

Matt and Jess had returned to the medic centre but they hadn't been allowed to see Becker. So they waited, and waited, and waited until finally a medic that Matt recognised appeared.

"Ian, tell me he's ok." Said Matt, letting his guard down slightly.

"He was bleeding internally. We hadn't spotted it before because it had been so small but it got bigger and so we had to operate. Really he should be in a hospital Matt."

"I know but it's not really easy to explain the giant Scorpion sting that he has on his back."

"I know and he's to unstable to move now. He's stable now though. You can go see him if you like."

Jess and Matt mate their way to Becker's room. Much to Jess's relief he wasn't on a breathing tube again. That was something. He looked so fragile, his skin was pale white and there were all sorts of tubes and wire surrounding him that weren't there before. It shocked Matt to the core to see Becker this way. The man was like him, strong and never showed weakness, but right now Becker's guard was down. He looked quite innocent and vulnerable like this, something Matt would never forget.

"He said he loved me." Said Jess as she looked at Becker's still form.

"I've always known he has." Said Matt, as he looked at Jess "He always had a special look for you, his guard is always down around you."

Jess just smiled, not able to tear her eyes away from him in case she lost him again.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked, her voice desperate

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He's a fighter Jess." With that Matt put an arm around her shoulders and let her head fall and rest upon his shoulder.

….

Jess slept quietly in the chair in the corner of the room. Matt however sat watching Becker, waiting for any sign the man would wake up. He had promised Jess he would watch him if she got some sleep.

Slowly Becker started to open his eyes, his head lolling limply towards Matt. He was a weak as a kitten and that frustrated him more than anything. The first person he saw was Matt and that surprised him.

"Jess is sleeping in the corner." Said Matt as he noticed the confusion in his face.

Becker nodded weakly in reply, too tired to talk.

"She loves you a lot you know." Said Matt as he let his gaze drift to the sleeping Jess "Don't let her slip through your fingers."

"I won't." replied Becker as his head slowly turned to look at her.

"Do you want me to wake her?" asked Matt.

Becker nodded and smiled. Matt walked to Jess's side and gently shook her shoulder. She woke slowly and yawned, her delicate hand covering her mouth.

"Becker's awake," he paused "I think he'd like to talk to you." He finished and smiled at her.

Jess swiftly made her way to Becker's side and Matt left feeling the two would probably appreciate some privacy.

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it please review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took so long things have been manic at college trying to get work done and handing it in so I don't fail this year. Plus I just got start looking at universities and my boyfriends looking for jobs. Apparently he's moving with me so yeah enough of my excuses enjoy the chapter.

Never Let You Go

They sat there in awkward silence for what felt like hours. Nether of them making eye contact, Jess looked at her hands and Becker at the ceiling.

"When I was stabbed by the creature, I thought in that moment that it was officially over for me." He paused and Jess looked at him with concern in his eyes "I thought I was never going to be able to see you again of hear your voice. That scared me more than the idea of dying."

A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes and Jess felt guilty. She felt liked she was never supposed to see this side of him, that it was forbidden almost. He was always so reserved; he never let people see his soft side.

"Well you didn't." Jess started, a small smile ignited on her lips "and if I'm honest I was so scared I would lose you. I wanted so badly to tell you I love you, but you know now."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Becker as he looked at her, his gaze made her melt inside.

"I confess I don't know." She giggled.

Becker smiled too, his eyes glistening in the dim light of the medical room.

"I think we should take it slow." Said Becker finally; "I haven't really had a relationship for a while. Not since Sarah."

Jess nodded in agreement, she saw that Becker's eyes were growing heavy with exhaustion.

"You just focus on not dying on me and then we'll figure this out." She said softly.

Jess stood and looked down at him with loving eyes. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said with a smile, but Becker was already dead to the world.

….

Matt was sat in the staff room. He looked rather on edge, his leg bouncing up and down in a continuous rhythm.

"Matt?" said Jess as she walked to his side "are you ok?"

"Oh Jess I've been meaning to come talk to you." He replied with what looked like sorrow in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Jess, her heart racing.

"Its about Becker."

"What about him."

"He's uh… oh I don't know how to put this." Matt looked lost for words.

"What about Becker Matt?" said Jess firmly.

"Well uh, I was just talking to his doctor and Jess, Becker he's… he's um."

"Just spit it out Matt." Said Jess, her tone quite bitter.

"He's gone into Coma."

"That's impossible I was with him not twenty minutes ago."

Shortly after you left Ian went to go check on Becker's condition and when he couldn't get a response from him…" Matt didn't need to finish, Jess knew exactly what he meant.

"Does this mean he's going to…"

"No, he could still come out of it, but its still not good Jess" Matt paused as he watch Jess's face crumple as she burst into tears "I'm so sorry Jess."

…

The news of Becker's condition soon spread round the Arc and people started to lose hope. The fact that Becker's condition seemed to be so unstable just gave them no room to hope. Abby and Connor had even started to doubt Becker would recover, as much as it pained them to think that way.

…

Abby stood at the window to Becker's room. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. She watched Jess weep as she sat at his side praying for him to come back to her. It suddenly dawned on Abby. What if they had a mission and she lost Connor? She knew Becker's condition wasn't his fault. She was just mad at him for not being there when she needed him, but now she needed him. She knew if she didn't act soon, she would lose him forever.

…

Mwahahaha I'm so mean. Love Becker but hey: P hope was worth the wait. I know its quite short but I basically hit writers block. I will try to think up some more ideas for the next chapter and hopefully post it tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Once again apologies for this chapter taking so long… hope you enjoy.

Please Wake Up

"Oh Jess I've been meaning to come talk to you." He replied with what looked like sorrow in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Jess, her heart racing.

"Its about Becker."

"What about him."

"He's uh… oh I don't know how to put this." Matt looked lost for words.

"What about Becker Matt?" said Jess firmly.

"Well uh, I was just talking to his doctor and Jess, Becker he's… he's um."

"Just spit it out Matt." Said Jess, her tone quite bitter.

"He's gone into Coma."

Three Weeks Later:

Jess was starting to think he would never wake up. She was no longer allowed to sit with Becker, the doctor believing she was giving herself unneeded stress. She had decided that maybe working would take her mind of it, but truth be told the whole team were off their game. Some people were talking about him as if he was already dead and the team scorned them for it on numerous occasions. The team hadn't given up hope but day-by-day their hope did shrink. Ian had told Matt that the longer Becker remained the way he was, the less likely he was to wake up. Matt had felt the words like a blade through the heart. Becker was one of the only people he considered a friend, along with Abby, Connor and Jess. He didn't have anyone else, being that he wasn't from this time he found it hard to connect with people. He knew he was considered mysterious by a lot of his colleagues and not in a good way. A lot of the arc feared him in some small way and he guessed that maybe it was for the best. He couldn't let himself get too attached. Then it occurred to him, he had let himself get attached. To Emily, Becker, the whole team. He now couldn't bare the idea of losing any of them now, and the fact that he could lose one to a coma was hard for him to stomach. He didn't understand it; Becker had been making progress. What had caused him to fall so quickly?

Jess sat typing away at her keyboard, trying so hard not to think about the one person she wanted to be with right now. She couldn't understand how people could go on as normal as if one of their best colleagues wasn't dying. Why weren't they sad like she was, but then it occurred to her that maybe they were. They just didn't want to show it like her team was. The needed to appear strong so that the Arc didn't fall into complete disarray. She knew se needed to be strong, for both her team and for Becker, but she couldn't help but feel lost without him. His presence always made her feel warm and safe and right now she was nether. She felt like the whole Arc could just fail at any moment and all because Becker wasn't there to save the day. She needed to see him so badly, it had been days since she'd visited last. Surely Ian would let her see him for a few minutes.

Jess walked through the halls swiftly, towards the medical bay. Her shoes clicking loudly with every step she took. She walked up to the window of Becker's room, he was still in exactly the same position, looking as if he was just sleeping and that he could just wake up at any moment. Ian was in the room, he was looking at Becker's charts with concern etched into his features. Jess slowly opened the door and Ian turned to face her.

"I thought I told you to stay away for a while." Said Ian as he put back Becker's Chart.

"You did… and I have I just needed to see him for a few minutes is all."

Ian nodded and turned to leave but was interrupted.

"Is he going to die?" asked Jess, her eyes not wavering from Becker's prone form.

"I don't think so." He replied "But I also don't think he's going to wake up."

Jess now looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"His brain activity is getting weaker and weaker everyday. I'd say in three weeks or so he'll be completely brain dead." He knew there was no way to sugar coat what he had just told Jess.

"Becker." Jess said with a sob as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Ian as he left.

…..

Matt jumped as his phone shrilled in his pocket, he looked at the caller ID. Ian flashed on the screen.

"Hello." He answered in his thick Irish accent.

"I'm afraid to say that Becker isn't making any progress. Its likely that in a few weeks he'll be completely brain dead."

"Oh my god," Matt paused "does jess know?"

"Yes she came by the medical bay and I informed her." Ian paused "Matt I'm so sorry. I know he was your friend."

"Thanks." Was all Matt could say before he hung up the phone.

Tears pricked his eyes as he sat there in silence for a while, trying to make sense of what he had just been told. He knew he would have to tell the team, but he didn't want to. He felt like if he did it meant he was giving up on his friend, that he was admitting that Becker wasn't coming back and he didn't believe that. He had survived a deadly situation once before why not now? He sat there for what felt like hours and just let the tears fall. He was thankful he was in his office for he couldn't risk his team seeing him like this, he needed to appear strong for them. He needed to give them hope.

…..

mwahahahaa I'm so evil… wont be able to update till probably this weekend so I hope this chapter will suffice you readers for now. Please comment and tell me what you think **puppy dog eyes **


	8. Chapter 8

Wrote this whilst listening to 'Would it Matter' by Skillet… hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter of the story and there will be a squeal at sometime

Miracles and the Tragedy

Jess walked into the Arc with her usual gloomy composure that she had lately adopted. Ian had been right about Becker getting progressively worse and Jess had given up hope. She still visited him everyday during her breaks; she just sat and spoke to him about things that happened, the fact that Abby and Connor went from fighting to being engaged. Life had started to get back to normal for everybody, everybody except her and Matt. Matt still wasn't dealing with things well. He kept pressuring Ian into looking for a way to save Becker; Matt wasn't taking pulling the plug as an answer.

There was almost no brain activity, Ian had told Becker. He's as good as dead, he had said. Matt had broken down at that and that was something Jess never thought she would see.

The hours passed and her first break popped up, she didn't expect much out of this visit just the same old talking to the unconscious man of her dreams. She walked into the infirmary, walking into Becker's room with her usual composure but what she saw she didn't expect. Becker looked her right at her with confusion filling her eyes.

"Oh my god Becker your awake!" said Jess giddy in delight.

"Who are you?" replied Becker.

"Becker don't be silly its me Jess." She said her grin wide across her face.

"Who are you? Where's Sarah? Where's Nick?" he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Jess ran to his side in an instant.

"Becker… Becker look at me!" she demanded, " Sarah and Nick are dead. You're in hospital. A giant scorpion poisoned you and you've just come out of a pretty deep coma. I'm Jess. I'm you friend. Well more than a friend but lets not jump to that right now."

"You're my girlfriend?" asked Becker, his eyes still confused.

"I guess you could say that yeah." She said with a smile.

He smiled back; part of him did feel a connection towards her, even if he couldn't remember.

Jess saw some recognition in his eyes but now she just feared the feelings he had had for her may be all but gone now.

….

Matt sat behind his desk. He had stopped visiting Becker when he was told there was officially no hope for his friend and colleague. He guessed just ignoring the problem was the best way to deal with it right now.

His phone buzzed in front of him but he ignored it, it could wait he thought. Little did he know that it was the best news he would ever receive!

….

Connor's Phone rang loudly in the staff room as he sat chatting away with Abby about their wedding plans. This whole situation with Becker had made them realise they couldn't live without each other, that no matter how stupid Connor could be that it wasn't going to change a thing between them.

"Hello?" he paused as Jess rambled on his ear "wow, wow jess slow down."

He paused again, and then without a word he hung up the phone and looked at Abby's quizzical eyes.

"Becker woke up."

Abby burst into tears of joy.

"He doesn't remember who jess is which means he woke up asking for Cutter and Sarah."

"Did Jess…" Abby stopped hoping Connor would finish for her.

"Tell him? Yes." Connor paused "Jess didn't tell me how he took it though."

Abby just nodded and they both stood.

"She said that she couldn't get hold of Matt."

"I'll tell him." Abby interrupted, knowing she had a better connection with the Irishman than Connor did.

"Okay." Replied Connor as he walked off towards the infirmary.

….

Abby strolled through the corridors towards Matt's office. She peered through the window to see him sat behind his desk staring into space. Abby had worried about him a lot lately. He seemed detached from reality, like he didn't want to face day to day life anymore.

She knocked gently and opened the door slowly.

"Matt."

"What is it Abby?" he said coldly.

"Matt Becker's awake."

The room went silent for a long while. Matt couldn't get his mouth and brain to work together.

"There's one small thing though."

"What." Was all Matt could squeeze out."

"He can't remember you."

….

And that's where I end this story folks. Thanks for reading and I shall try to start the squeal as soon as I can… first chapter should be up either Monday or Tuesday but don't hold me to it ^.^ please comment and tell me wat you think


End file.
